Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya 'is the captain of the Tenth Squad under the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He is also the boyfriend and fellow temmate of Ichigo's younger sister, Karin Kurosaki. Information Box Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Toshiro is a short individual, with turquoise eyes and short, less-spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. In his Gigai clothing, Toshiro wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with light-gray pants and brown shoes when it's mostly warm. He mostly wears a brown leather, winter jacket during the winter. He wears a standard ''shihakusho (consisting of a black kosode, a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of wajari sandals) and a standard sleeveless captain's haori ''with a dark green coloration on the haori's underside and the Tenth Squad's rhombus number on the coat's back, along with a thin, bronze chain around his shoulders like a sash, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakuto sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Toshiro is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is also mistaken for a kid in several of the omake chapters, much to his annoyance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. He can also be overly protective of Ichigo's young sister (and even his girlfriend), Karin Kurosaki, due to the fact that he deeply cares about her well-being and couldn't face Ichigo if she got injured, despite the two having different opinions about each other. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger toward jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies, but has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he can't tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their first and/or last names. The only people that actually call him by his given name are Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shiro" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair - in both cases without any repercussion. History The Prolouge Powers and Abilities Intelligence *Child Genius - Toshiro's most astonishing trait is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Shinigami Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to attain the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. **Expert Strategist and Tactician - Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led a taskforce sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar threat. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. He always strikes his opponents with fast and quick strikes before dealing critical blows in the next few slashes. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyorinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. **Hitosume: Nadegeri (''The First: Killing Stroke) **Nanbasuri: Kamikaze (The Third: Divine Wind) - A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kido, and is capable of performing high-level kido spells without the incantation. Though he rarely uses Kido in battle, since he's more proficient in swordsmanship and Shunpo, and would only use Kido in desperate situations. Other Skills *Enhanced Durability - Despite his young and lean appearance, Hitsugaya is a very resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength (due to his powers being limited in the Human World). Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakuto as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve Bankai. He even had visions of Hyorinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them. His Reiatsu color is light-blue. Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring) - When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyorinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his chain-like sash over his right shoulder. Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyorinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. Hyorinmaru's power is so intense that it can rival the power of Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka, which is said to be the most powerful Fire-type Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. *Shikai - Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is "'''Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyorinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability - Hitsugaya allows Hyorinmaru to control all forms of water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyorinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. *Tenso Jurin (Subjigation of the Heavens) - One of Hyorinmaru's basic powers and its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether he could control it and keep from killing everyone in the vicinity. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. *Ryojin Hyoheki (Woven-Ice Wall) - Histugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. *Rokui Hyoketsujin (Six-Clothed Ice Binding Array) - Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. *Hishoryu (Soaring Ice Dragon) - Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then pierce his Zanpakuto upwards which fires an overwhelming ice dragon several times larger than the normal dragon of his Shikai special ability. Hitsugaya can even create and fire a large number of these dragons to utterly destroy the enemy. *Bankai: 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru '(Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) - Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyorinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after two years of hard work. According to Hitsugaya, should his Bankai somehow end up trying to attack itself, the ice would instead be deflected somewhere else rather than actually attack the Bankai. Bankai Special Ability - Much like his Shikai, Toshiro can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's ability is much greater, Toshiro can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Toshiro's Bankai also allows him to gain several additional techniques and can even enhanced his original techniques. *Bankai Regenration - Toshiro has the ability to regenerate the lost parts of his Bankai by using the air in the atmosphere to form ice. *Shield of Ice Wings - Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from any attacks and only receive little damage. *Enhanced Ryojin Hyoheki *Hyoryu Senbi (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail) - With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice with his blade in the form of a crescent. ** *Guncho Tsuara (Icicle Flock) - Hitsugaya can transform water into ice and then swing his Zanpakuto in an arc which fires an array of ice daggers at his target. **Juzen *Ryusenka (Dragon Hail Flower) - When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyorinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. *Sennen Hyoro (Thousand Years' Ice Prison) - Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. *Zanhyo Ningyo (Lingering Ice Doll) - Once per activation of his Bankai, Toshiro is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to bleed. It has yet to be revealed the exact circumstances that limit the use of this ability to one use. *Hyoten Hyakkaso (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral) - This ability is rarely used by Hitsugaya and only is produced under his Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. Whoever the snow touches begins to sprout ice flowers all over, which instantly freezes them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, that person's life will come to an end. List of Moves and Techniques Signature Techniques *Hyorinmaru Other Techniques * Ultimate Techniques * Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandmother Friends/Allies *Hyorinmaru (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Lieutenant and Best friend) *Momo Hinamori (Childhood friend and Older sister figure) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Close friend and friendly rival) *Karin Kurosaki (Girlfriend and Third Seat, also equal student) *Yuzu Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Izuru Kira *Shuhei Hisagi *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihoin *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto *Sui-Feng *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi *Retsu Unohana *Shinji Hirako *Byakuya Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kensei Muguruma *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Jushiro Ukitake *Gaara *Kai *Shadow the Hedgehog Former Friends *Sojiro Kusaka (Former best friend and rival) Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Friendly rival) *Sojiro Kusaka (ex-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen (Arch-enemy) *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Team Seigen **Seigen Suzunami *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Epsada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Shawlong Koufang **Luppi Antenor *The Bounts **Jin Kariya **Go Koga *Maki Ichinose *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima *The Dark Ones *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Steated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Genius Intellects Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Team Ichigo (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:The Prolouge Arc Characters Category:Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Characters Category:Universal World War Arc Characters